


Un beso por cada herida

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini historias de Belle y Rumple en el diario. Resulta que decidí que en vez de contestar a haters voy a escribir pequeñas historias. Rumbelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un beso por cada herida

**Besos hasta desmayarse**

\- ¿Cuantos besos puede disfrutar uno antes de desmayarse de cansancio? - preguntó una Belle mareada aún, por la última sesión de besos apasionados. Una noche de sábado, acostados uno en brazos de otro en el sillón de la sala principal, acompañados del fuego de la chimenea y una botella de vino. Belle acariciaba el cabello enredado de Rumplestiltskin mientras él recuperaba el aliento.  
\- ¿Ya se ha cansado entonces Sr. French? - Con la mandíbula adolorida y el labial rojo extendido por todo el rostro, Belle sonrió a Rumplestiltskin en complicidad.  
-Nunca, Mrs. Gold, ¿usted ya se ha cansado?  
\- No hasta que usted se rinda Sr. French.  
\- No es rendición Mrs. Gold, pero me temo que necesito un momento más para tomar algo, por que usted me ha secado por completo.  
Extendiendo la mano hacia la mesa Belle tomó una de las copas de vino tinto y de un sorbo tomó el líquido que quedaba en su copa; inclinándose sobre Rumplestiltkin, lo invitó con un beso a compartir juntos el trago.  
Cuando se separaron Rumplestilskin se encargó de limpiar el rostro de Belle del hilo rojo de líquido que había escapado a su pasión.  
\- ¿Satisfecho de su sed Sr. French?  
-Soy un desierto Mrs Gold.

* * *

 

**Belle ama la sangre y las películas.**

Pero…pero pero no me gusta la sangre, Belle.  
Belle simplemente se le quedó mirando con la ceja levantada mientras Rumplestitlskin, sentado en la silla principal de la sala, se negaba a moverse.  
-Este día es mi turno de elegir Rumplestiltskin y vamos a ir al cine a ver una película, no es pregunta ni está a cuestionamiento. Quiero ver una película con mi esposo, no creo que sea mucho pedir. Así como yo me arriesgue a esquiar en la montaña a pesar de que tu sabes que yo nací en un lugar de arena y sol; me dí la oportunidad y acepté que valía la pena un sacrificio por pasar tiempo de calidad con mi esposo.  
-Pero…  
-No.  
La desesperaciónde Rumplestiltskin era visible cuando al entrar por al puerta, puso en practica su técnica de "perrito en pena" sin mucho éxito. Belle estaba decidida a hacer de esta una experiencia compartida y para recordar. Ignorando la última súplica, Belle eligió una de las butacas más cercanas a la pantalla, justo donde las bocinas se encontraban, para mayor intensidad de la emoción.  
Rumplestiltskin, se vio de pronto en la necesidad de ir al baño, preguntar constantemente por la dulcería, las salidas de emergencia, e incluso le quitó la escoba a un empleado para enseñarle a limpiar una mancha de vómito del piso.  
Cuando regresó al asiento junto a su querida Belle, las luces apenas comenzaban a ser apagadas. Belle lo tómo del brazó para evitar otro escape, y con la más hermosa de las sonrisas, le agradeció que a pesar del desagrado de Rumplestiltskin por la actividad, compartieran juntos, uno de los Hobbies favoritos de Belle, el cine gore. La música comenzó con gran estruendo, mientras gritos desesperados pedían y suplicaban piedad y grandes manchas de sangre junto algunas partes de órganos, cubrían la gran pantalla. En grandes letras rojas apareció la palabra SAW 22. Rumplestiltskin solo pudo cerrar los ojos, mientras su pequeña Belle disfrutaba con gran entusiasmo la masacre.

* * *

 

**Bailando bajo la lluvia**

Ese día de primavera, tras una jornada de calor intensa, la tarde se bendijo con una torrencial lluvia sobre el pueblo de Storybrooke. La mayoría, ya en casa para esas horas, no vio a la pareja que corría empapada a través de la calle.  
Risas, besos apasionados, abrazos con la tela de la ropa pegada al cuerpo y alguno que otro resbalón. Nadie creería que la pareja de enamorados que jugaban en medio de la calle a lanzarse agua de los charcos como pequeños niños; eran el mismísimo Señor Oscuro,Mr. Gold, prestamista cincuentón y terror de Storybrooke y su joven esposa, la dulce bibliotecaria y adoración de pueblo, Belle French.


End file.
